


When the Sun Goes Down | Bucky Barnes x OC |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, For Jay, not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: And they said it changes when the sun goes down.





	

The door slammed shut, muffling all of the angry, biting Spanish that was being thrown at her like darts, doing her best to ignore the words but ultimately, utterly failing. It was getting harder and harder to live in that damn house as the days went by. Her own grandmother had been seemingly poisoned by the freeloaders that were technically ‘family,’ who came in and only tore apart every single little thing she liked about being at her grandparent’s house, about the home she grew up in. They destroyed it and continued to do so without a care in the world. No place was really hers, no personal belonging was personal. Her own _razor_ had been toyed with and used. Even personal _hygiene_ was too much to ask from the rotten brats.

One day… One day she’d be out of the house. Wouldn’t have to put up with people who didn’t have a shred of respect for her. Wouldn’t have to watch as her grandfather, the only person she truly felt unconditionally loved by, was mocked by his own wife and the other people he so graciously allowed into his home. The worst part was how he was mostly unaware of what was being said, on account of his shoddy hearing abilities. It was so frustrating, made her so damn angry. Her whole damn mood changed around whenever she got near those people.

Who could she talk to about it? No one listened, minus the one friend that actually did. But that one friend was an _asshole_ with advice that never pertained to her. Jay was always settling when it came to venting to her friend. There was never any satisfaction in talking about the problems in her life.

_‘No Liz, I can’t just yell at them and speak my mind. I, unlike you, do not have the large stature to back me up in case shit gets real. I cannot just take the room’s attention and bitch at them, especially when these cunts don’t care in the first place. But thanks for trying, I guess.’_

Just once she’d like to not have to deal with such drama. She just wanted to relax, to be free of all the shit. She wanted to feel welcome in her own damn home! But clearly that was some fantasy world, some utopia that didn’t have a chance of being struck with reality…

Jay laid out on her bed and closed her eyes, the tension in her body slowly being coaxed out of her. A nap would help, hopefully. She drifted off, hoping and literally dreaming for a new source of happiness and livelihood.

_And they said it changes when the sun goes down…_

Her brown eyes opened up sometime later, and her entire body felt rejuvenated. She felt fresh, she felt… Happy. Stress-free. _Like a decent human being._

This was pleasant. Sure to be short-lived, but pleasant all the same.

_Oops, there goes my ‘decent human being’ thing._

Jay sat up and nearly jumped out of her skin. At the end of her bed sat _one **fine** mother fucker!_ His hair was dark, the eyes were smoldering… He was… He was a fucking dream, that’s what he was.

“Took you long enough, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Yeah, well… Yeah.” She said lamely.

The blue-eyed beauty snickered. “Eloquent.”

“That’s me.” She joked half-heartedly.

“I suppose you aren’t going to ask any questions.”

“Ah, no…?” Was that the right answer?

“Wasn’t a question to answer.”

“Um.” Could he hear her thoughts?

“Yes.”

“Oh.” _Fuck_.

“Language.”

“Shut up.”

He smirked. “Fiesty.”

“What is this?”

“Something you need.”

“Which is…?”

“Peace of mind.”

“How…?”

“Oh sure, now ask the questions.”

“Sorry, I’m a little slow on the uptake.” She snarked, rolling her eyes. Wasn’t her fault, the man was plenty gorgeous!

He chuckled softly. “Cute.” He stood up to face her completely, and it was then that she could take in his features. Sharp jaw that could shred glass, muscles that were made to be touched constantly, plus he had long hair and stubble, so #Bonus!

“So. Peace of mind.” Jay said slowly. “ _You_ are my peace of mind?”

“I’m your getaway partner, in a sense. You need downtime, just a bit to clock out… I’m your man.”

“Man?” She blushed because she was just pathetic and immature like that, despite her age and the fact that yes, this clearly was a _man._

He chuckled. “You created me, babe.”

“Oh.”

“Do I get a name?”

“James.”

“I like it.”

“But I’m gonna call you Bucky.”

“As you wish.” His smile was just perfect. She loved it. Her lips curved upwards a bit, her large eyes just taking him in. Not really in a sexual way (though #ThirstIsReal) but more like in a ‘this is new but I like it’ kinda way.

“So. What’s my purpose?”

“Um…”

“I am whatever you need me to be, mama. Just make it happen. I’m yours for the taking and no one else’s.”

_‘Yours’_

_‘No one else’s’_

“Mine.”

“Always.”

She grinned, her smile brighter than it had been in possibly years. Her arms quickly wrapped around his waist and she was quickly enveloped into the warmest embrace she’d ever had. She hid her face in his chest and just _smiled_.

Something was finally hers and nobody could take that away.

**Author's Note:**

> Last story of 2016! (I posted it on DeviantArt before here pre-midnight so it counts. :P)
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
